


Spooky Sexy Skeleton

by MsMK



Series: Re-Hate [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Intimacy, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Making Love, Please read notes at the beginning of each chapter, Puns & Word Play, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMK/pseuds/MsMK
Summary: (Sequel to Re-hate-tionship but does not necessarily need the rest to understand)It's Fall, and spooky season is upon you. Lucky for you, even in the autumn chill you have a snarky, sexy skeleton boyfriend willing to help keep you warm.(7 Kinktober drabbles featuring SF!Pap/Reader)
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, SF!Papyrus/Reader
Series: Re-Hate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964710
Comments: 44
Kudos: 131





	1. Romance Isn't Dead

**Author's Note:**

> The promised extra drabbles! The relationship is still new and Mutt is eager to prove himself.  
> If you haven't read Re-Hate then please look it up in the series, its only 10 chapters and explains how these two got together. But, it isn't necessary for these drabbles!
> 
> No extra warnings for this chapter, some lively vanilla stuff for y'all

It's spooky season, ahhh, the time where the goth in you really gets to shine. The closer it gets to Halloween, the less your usual everyday outfits garner double takes in the streets.

It's nice, in a way, to have less eyes on you, but you won't lie and say it doesn't make you feel a little less pretty. You know there's no reason to worry, that Mutt loves you and thinks you're hot no matter what, but there is a certain melancholy to seeing less heads turn your way.

You instead try to focus on Fall, filling cups with pumpkin spice and kicking through piles of dead leaves. An ill-fated trip to the pumpkin patch led to Black shelling out $200 for an animated scarecrow that he and Mutt had obliterated when it startled them, and honestly that memory was enough to get you and your little black heart through most days.

But even then, you aren't able to stifle your insecurities for long. You know Mutt noticed you feeling down, that you weren't feeling quite yourself. You supposed it was easy for him and Black to decipher the problem, and it seemed a plan had been hatched because you came home to find Black nowhere to be seen.

And a little trail of rose petals on the ground.

That was curious, wasn't it? Mutt wasn't usually a romantic type, he's more quick n'dirty. Following them they led to your shared room, and you smiled softly, wondering what he was plotting. It was sweet, it really was, and it went a long way to making you feel special. You pushed open the door to your room, finding it dark but lit with candles, enough to still see the flower petals sprinkled about, leading up to the bed…

You snorted.

The petals on the bed were arranged nicely into letters, a beautiful sight but for the fact that it read BLOW ME? in big letters.

Mutt was laid out behind the words like Burt Reynolds, wiggling his browbones at you suggestively. "so whaddya think? too much?"

You chuckled, pulling out your phone to snap a picture of the rose petal words. "I think it was just enough. If you didn't write something terrible then I might have assumed you weren't really my boyfriend, but rather an imposter."

" _ imposter-ble _ , i've been here the whole time, your honor."

You rolled your eyes but you were smiling. "I thought you wanted me to blow you? The chances of that happening decrease by 10% with every pun."

"so you're saying i get eight more freebies before you won't blow me at all?" He asked, his teeth curling in a grin.

"Or you can shut up and I'll blow you right now," you said, crawling across the bed to him, and he hummed, pretending to think about it.

You pushed him back, and he chuckled and pulled you along, kissing you fiercely as he rolled on top of you. You never really got to blow him before he hiked your skirt up, but you found that you didn't really mind all that much.

Clever fingers stripped you of your panties, carefully maneuvering them around your boots as usual. Then, to your surprise, he leaned back down for another kiss, not even trying to get started.

"Oh!" You moaned as he kissed you slowly, steady and sweet. "I thought, mmm...thought you wanted me to blow you?"

"look around, princess, you think this all is for me?" He purred, kissing down your jaw to your neck. "think i'd put in so much effort for myself?"

You laughed breathlessly, gripping his shirt. "Rule number three, never date a guy who won't at least put in the effort."

He pulled back, looking you in the eyes with a soft smile. His eyelights were soft, pale lavender hearts and you wished they would stay that way. "what can i say, m'interested in keeping ya. classy ladies who slum it with shitheads like me needta know we care."

He kissed you again, and again, and for a while while that's all you two did, groping and making out like a couple of teenagers. When you were prepared to tell a joke about bragging to the kids at the roller rink about second base, his hands began to wander, fingers pressing in and testing your wetness. You sighed and opened your legs, letting him explore and stretch and prep you gently, and in between breathless kisses he pressed the warmth of his cock into you, and you groaned, resisting the urge to pull him in faster, to beg him to go harder.

And you didn't complain when he never picked up the pace, didn't argue when he whispered words of praise in your ear, even though you don't think you're nearly as beautiful as he seems to believe. When you came you called his name softly, and he shuddered, and still you didn't complain when he hardly lasted a minute longer, nor when he cleaned you and pulled you close, running his hands over all of your curves and muttering appreciations against your forehead.

You didn't complain once, even though you usually do, and even though the complaining is all a part of the game. You said nothing that wasn't filled with adoration and gratitude.

Because it was rare, but when he got romantic and soft, it was really very,  _ very _ nice.


	2. Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the weather starts to get colder, memories begin to haunt Mutt. But he thinks that maybe, if he lets you take over, you might be able to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Kinktober prompt "Trust/Femme Dom" as requested by my tumblr followers!
> 
> Warnings: depiction of depression/PTSD, mentions of LV/traumas, Swapfell was not a good place.
> 
> Smut: femme dom, bondage, intricate knotwork, switch, sub Mutt, dom reader, oral, degradation/praise, aftercare

Though he was not exactly the most predictable person in the world, there were some things you had grown to expect from Mutt over the year or so you'd known him. Even though you'd been properly dating for only about a month, you would say your numerous experiences with Mutt both before and after the confession were equally helpful in learning his quirks.

For one, he was always an asshole first and genuine second, but so are you so it's never really been a problem. Then there was his overwhelming love for anything smothered in barbecue sauce, he even drank it straight from the bottle like a heathen. Favorite jokes, the way his voice dropped almost a whole octave when he was horny, the rough feeling of his scarred bones…

...the way he looked when he started to have a bad day.

You were used to leaving him the fuck alone when he got into a funk, knowing he would come to you if he ever needed anything. The way he'd been staring at the falling leaves out the window was enough to clue you in that he might not be quite himself, so you'd left him some coffee and made yourself scarce but available.

After a couple of hours you went to check on him. The coffee had been drunk, that was a good sign, but he was still staring quite a bit into the distance, so you took the moment to plant a kiss on the top of his head.

He hummed and turned to you, leaning into the kiss with sockets closing in appreciation.

"Feeling the blues?" You asked him as he leaned into a hug. He shrugged against you. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"...yes," he said, to your surprise. He leaned back and looked up at you, eyelights full of a pain you hadn't seen before. "sit with me?"

You did, and he drew his hands back into his lap. He hadn't slept well the last few nights, and it showed. 

"Is everything okay?"

"sans told you...about LV, right?"

You nodded. "It means you fought and won."

"it means i fuckin' killed people," he corrected you, his hands gripping his track pants tightly. "even if it's for the sake of survival, i still took their lives, an' sometimes, sometimes i can still see their faces, y'know? and i know it's only fall but i know the snow's comin' and it's always worse in the snow, easier t'remember…"

He trailed off then, sighing and dropping his head into his hands.

You only laid your hand on his femur, a gentle reminder of your presence, and gave him a few minutes. There was no point in pointing out the obvious, you're sure everybody tells him it was self-defense, it was different, it wasn't his fault--and most of the time he clearly believed it. But now those words seem like hollow bandaids and there's no weight to them, nothing you could say that would stop it from hurting.

But maybe there was something you could do. When it seemed he wasn't going to finish, you spoke. 

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

That got him thinking, his eyelights appearing from over his fingertips as he dragged them over his face with a sigh. It was a long moment before he seemed to nod.

"yeah, it's gonna sound weird but…"

"Weird is kind of our thing," you reassured him, leaning over to kiss his cheekbone.

He hummed, leaning into it like earlier. "okay. then i know what i need."

* * *

You hadn't expected this but it wasn't unwelcome. You agreed as long as he gave you some time to research it properly, and before long you were the proud owner of a lovely length of purple silk rope, your mind full of intricate knots you'd practiced over and over again.

_ "i need to feel completely helpless" _ he had said, explaining that giving you total control would help recalibrate his thoughts, help him focus on you and the trust he had in you. It had been a while since you'd discussed topping him, and it hadn't come up since, but if to be cared for was what he needed then it made perfect sense.

He was quiet as you bound him, wrapping his forearms together. He watched you with so much adoration in his eyelights that it was almost eerie, but it certainly made you excited to think he trusted you this much.

"Is this okay?" You asked, tugging the first knot into place.

He breathed deeply. "tighter. please."

You tightened it slightly, and he let that breath out shakily, relaxing, sockets drooping, eyelights hazing as he began to drop into subspace. You tugged a few more knots carefully into place, and he shuddered and nodded the next time you asked.

"What's the safeword?" You asked sweetly once his arms were bound and pinned to the mattress.

"pixie stix," he repeated dutifully, and that satisfied you enough to keep going, running your hands down his torso, wiping the rope over ribs, over the soft purple ecto body he'd had to summon to support the knotwork. It gave pleasantly beneath your fingertips, and the rope hissed lightly as you pulled it through.

"sorry, sorry," he squeaked, embarrassed as you noticed his cock, twitching impatiently and summoned without asking.

"It's fine," you insisted, avoiding it as you moved down to bind his legs. "But now you'll have to wait a little longer."

He sighed, almost dreamily, his sockets closing as you finished the knotwork down his legs.

You leaned back to admire him, bound and completely submissive, trembling slightly beneath your gaze. "Is this what you needed?"

He nodded, and that satisfied you plenty. You wish you'd had the foresight to ask if pictures were okay--asking now would only result in a compromised yes, so you'll have to just commit it to memory. You drew your fingers up, tracing the rope and tugging gently to be sure it was secure, allowing yourself the simple pleasure of exploring the rare appearance of his full ectobody.

Next comes the part you'd thought long and hard on. You weren't sure about it, at first, humiliation and degradation was one thing but pressing on sore topics was entirely another, and you know from what little he's explained that this is normally a sore topic.

But he needs this, he asked for it, and when you asked him for the safeword again he repeated it dutifully.

"You disgust me," you said slowly, running your hands over his body as you settled on his femur, ignoring his cock. "Do you really think that I can still fuck you, knowing how many people you've killed? All that dust on your soul, it's a black mark you can never remove."

"i know," he said quietly, shivering as he looked at you through half-lidded sockets. "i'm horrible."

"But that's okay," you countered, and he shuddered again as you finally drew your fingertips over his cock lightly. "As long as you can promise me I can trust you. Can you do that for me?"

He shook his head, and your heart sank. He's being so honest right now, he really thinks you can't trust him, he doesn't even trust himself.

"No?" You said softly, hands on either cheekbone to make him look at you. "Well, see, that's the funny thing about trust, sweetie. You don't get to decide if I trust you, do you understand?"

"...yes?" He reached, eyelights full of adoration and a hint of worry.

"Good. I'm glad we understand." You reached back down and finally gripped his cock, and he arched into your touch as much as his bindings would let him with a moan. "You trust me, I know you do. You're proving it right now. Look at you, all tied up pretty like a present, trusting me to take care of you even as you lay helpless. I know that maybe you wanted me to be mean to you but it's so hard to do that when you look so delicious. I think I'll have to taste you."

He twitched and groaned in surprise as you wiggled down, throating his cock easily, and his trembling continued as you very quickly brought him to the very edge of release. He made an embarrassed and pleased noise as he came, and you hummed, swallowing it all and licking him clean as the trembling subsided slightly, and his muffled noises of pleasure, as he covered his mouth clumsily with bound hands, were enough to make you smirk.

You slid up his body, pushing bound arms up above his head and kissing him, and he moaned as he tasted himself on your tongue, trying so desperately to keep the kiss each time you moved away. You peppered kisses over his cheekbones, his jaw, and oh, he was very gone, his eyelights a fuzzy white instead of fierce purple, and you felt his cock perking up between your legs. That was one thing about dating a monster, there's no refractory period, and he can go as many times as you want.

"Do you trust me?" You hummed against his skull.

"with everything," he whined. "with my life. i'm yours."

"Then trust me," you said softly, looking him in the eyes. "Trust me when I say that I love you no matter what marks you carry on your soul. I'm sorry, but I can't bring myself to punish you, not for that. Can you trust that I will still take care of you?"

"yes," he sighed, sockets fluttering shut. "please, princess. take care of me. i trust you, you know best."

"Safeword is…?"

"pixie stix," he confirmed, and you nodded, kissing him again. "i love you."

"I love you, too," you cooed. "And I trust you. Did you know that?"

He nodded hesitantly.

"Tell the truth. Do you believe me?"

He closed his sockets, the trembling returning. "...no."

"Well I do. And I'm going to spend however long it takes tonight to prove it to you."

* * *

It was the wee hours of the morning when he finally, shakily called out the safe word. You tugged the safety line and all the knots unraveled at once, and his ectobody disappeared just as quickly, his limbs flopping to the sheets, body still quivering through the overstimulation of the sheer number of orgasms.

Exhausted as you were yourself from your own, you checked him over for rope burns. He could only assume you found nothing because nothing hurt, everything buzzed pleasantly and by the time you had gone to inspect his ankles he was already drowsing. 

He had asked for pure judgment for his wrongdoings, and he had supposed that he had expected degradation and maybe light impact play. The fact that you had turned it down the street of praise and affection should surprise him more, the two of you have never been afraid of insults and jabs and the genuine affection and sweet words were a lot rarer.

But as you roused him, having him drink some water and drawing the blanket over you both, he could only hold you close and greedily take more of that love and affection. And oh, you gave it, you gave it so readily, bundling him up against you. He muttered thanks and you just shushed him and planted kisses on his skull. If he could time travel, he would tell his past self to get his head out of his coccyx faster.

Because no matter how much his past haunts him, it's clear that his future is bright as long as you're in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are so sweet 🥰  
> I'm so glad they got together because I needed this


	3. Laying Claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutt isn't jealous, because that would be crazy. But just in case, he should probably make sure people know you're his

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much on the smutty side because I thought the internal struggle and witty banter was more important. But, this is for the prompt Jealous!
> 
> Smut: very very light, p in v, jealousy 
> 
> Warnings: jealousy, self consciousness, judgy people

Mutt wasn't jealous.

He wasn't. There's no reason to be, after all, you're his and his alone and you have more than proved that in the weeks since you confessed to each other in your kitchen. And even if you were both terrified of committing, you had moved in with him without complaint, and every night he got to hold you close, and every morning you woke him with a soft kiss and a cup of coffee and if he was lucky you were horny and he got to wake up that way. You still argue about hot chocolate versus cold chocolate and there's the added one now of him asking if a lollipop is still a lollipop without a stick, because of course it is, but you would say that no, the stick is what makes it a lollipop, otherwise it's just hard candy--

Anyway. You love him. And it's kind of hard to believe it but it's true. And even if you argue and mess around, and insult each other, he knows from firsthand experience that it isn't indicative of that love.

So, there's no reason to be jealous, so he isn't jealous, not even a little bit because that would be ridiculous, not to mention overbearing and a little bit cuckoo.

Oof. He did not need to think of cuckoo, cucks, or cuckholding in any way right now and this whole not being jealous thing instantly got harder.

In your defense, you and Black had been best friends long before you and he had ever even considered fucking, let alone dating, and the actual dating was still less than a month and it didn't honestly surprise him that the two of you had already planned out your matching Halloween costumes months ago. You were going to be Gomez and Morticia Addams, and Mutt was perfectly fine being nothing at all and just enjoying the view of your lovely,  _ lovely _ body in that dress.

You'd even asked him once already if he was sure he didn't mind that he didn't match you, since you both had been working on your costumes for a while. At the time he didn't see what the fuss was, you and his brother had matched last year too, as Alice and the White Rabbit, and he didn't care about it then, there was no reason to get all twisted because you matched this year.

But he had never gone to the parties and things before, and even though it was a few weeks yet till Halloween he had gone with you guys to the party some friends of yours had thrown, and it took all of ten minutes for him to realize that, in human culture, matching Halloween costumes was a couple thing.

So most of the night had been an unwelcome repetitive chorus of people asking you and Black "Oh, how long have you been together? What do you mean you aren't?" and weird, judging looks when you pointed him out, claiming him and his shitty t-shirt that read "this is my costume". The claim came every time without fail, but without fail they seemed disbelieving. Not to mention his hearing is pretty fucking acute, and he heard a lot of whispers about how it was "a shame her boyfriend is a stick in the mud and wouldn't dress up with her" and "I think it's pretty clear which one she should really be dating" and "I bet they don't last another month before she leaves him for his brother" as if these people have nothing better to do than to gossip about shit that doesn't concern them.

He knows you both, he trusts you both. But it doesn't mean it hurts any less when you're posing for pictures together without him, when he kind of starts to think they might be right. Just because there was no spark when you tried to date last year doesn't mean that it wouldn't change, hell, Black gets along better with you, knows you better, and honestly treats you better than Mutt does.

So, okay, he's jealous, and he means properly jealous, not just for show like he does when you come to the bar and dance with other guys to rile him up.

He was busy very-much-not-sulking-about-it when you finally broke away from the crowd to come over to him, after an hour or two of socializing and pictures, and he couldn't help but smirk as you walked over, that dress hugging your generous curves so nicely and damn, you are fine as hell. The slow way you swing your hips has to be deliberate, even if you claim that just how you have to walk in heels.

"Over here being boring in the corner?" You teased, and he shrugged.

"someone's gotta make sure the snack table doesn't float away," he said, emphasizing it by eating a chip. "don't worry, i'll take the blow for you."

"Oh, will you?" You hummed, fingertips gently running down the inside of his arm. "You'll take the blow for me? Or will you take it  _ from _ me?"

He had to smirk at that, and when you leaned in for a kiss, he took full advantage, sliding his arms around you and tugging you in close, kissing you passionately in front of everyone you knew, and if you were complaining then it didn't show, your hands cupping his cheekbones as you groaned into the kiss.

Yeah, jealous was the word, and when jealous was the word the instinctual need to stake a claim clanged to life in his head. And his pelvis.

"this place got a bed we can borrow?" He purred, quiet enough to not be overt but loud enough for your nosy friends to hear. "seeing you in that dress does things to me i don't think i can take care of on my own."

"And I'm sure it has nothing to do with Black matching me? Nothing at all?" You hummed, much quieter, eyes knowing. "I've been claiming you all night, but you've yet to return the favor."

He chuckled, dropping his forehead to press against yours gently. "can't sneak past you, can i?"

"Tell you what," you said, kissing him again and oh, he followed that kiss a bit. "You fuck me in the closet loud enough for everyone to hear, yeah? And in return, the next time we go to a party, you put in the effort and match me. I've got a really nice Sally costume that really needs a Jack, and if I'm honest I think it's too  _ tall _ an order for Black."

"holy fuck, did you jus' offer t'fuck me in a closet and then  _ pun _ at me?" He breathed, disbelieving.

"Nobody will ever believe you. Now get me into that closet, you filthy monster."

"oh, what did i do to deserve you," he sighed, kissing you as he began to steer you towards the closet in question.

"A damn lotta legwork, I didn't make it easy," you answered as he closed the door behind you. You gasped as he hiked your dress up, pressing you to the back wall and he is _good_ at quick n'dirty, inside you in only moments, almost before you could blink. "Oh! Oh, ohhh, or maybe, mmm, maybe I made it far too easy, and that's why it was so difficult."

"losing the metaphor, princess," he hummed against your lips, stifling your moans just enough to not be tacky.

But again, loud enough for your nosy friends to hear, and that's all he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! These two are starting to grow and I'm here for every second 👀👀👀


	4. What Dreams Are Made Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the benefits of sleeping in the same bed every night is that you also get to wake up in the same bed every morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took some ideas from tumblr, I'm not sure the set list i had planned is gonna work but don't worry, there will still be 7 kinktober chapters no matter what the prompts end up being.
> 
> Prompt: Morning sex/Marking
> 
> Smut: p in v, morning sex, sleepy sex, sideways sex, scent marking, marking, romance, making love

It was far too early in the morning for you to be stirring in Mutt's arms, and he stirred slightly in return and oh, you feel so good beside him, and he can't help it, his magic is awake far faster than he is.

You moaned, muffled, and he pushed his sweats down, freeing his magic to press innocently against your skin. He loves the way you lean into him, your body fitting to his like a puzzle piece. No panties, of course not, you'd sleep naked if Black didn't have a bad habit of barging in unannounced.

Sleepy fingers felt their way around your soft skin, and you let out a breathy, satisfied noise, tipping your head back. He captured your mouth, sleepy, clumsy kisses turning heated and oh, this is, this is the way to wake up, why had he been so afraid to commit when this is what waited on the other side? It's so much better than waking up to empty, cold sheets and helping himself.

He lifted your leg, a sleepy voice in the back of his head quietly wondering what time it was, but it wasn't important--time means nothing when he had you in his arms, he's got nothin' needs doing but you.

"can i?" He asked, his voice heavy with sleep as he pressed against your back, pulling your hips in and sliding his cock across your slick cunt, already wet and ready from last night's fun and current desire.

"Please," you sighed back, like a prayer whispered to the empty, cold room, and he groaned in appreciation as he pushed in, your gasped pleasure music to him. The blankets slipped, and he snatched them up, unwilling to let the cold interrupt the space between dreams and reality.

It was cold outside the blankets, frigid, and he snatched his arm back into the blankets the moment he was adjusted. He sought his favorite spot and latched on, a gentle bite, then slightly harder, enough to make you swear and groan and arch back against him.

He was slow, methodical, content to keep the pace his dreams had set, and his hand slid down to help you along, sliding over your slippery clit and oh, you curled and gasped and groaned into the pillow and he loved every moment of it, drank in every sound and committed it to memory because this…

...this is what dreams are made of.

He vaguely recognized his own pleasure as he came, only giving a soft grunt, he would hate to drown out the soft cursing you let loose, would hate to miss the way you shuddered and gasped. He dared not move, only kissed you where he could reach, curled around you, still inside you, making it last.

But not everything can last. He knows, but he still makes a disgruntled noise when you moved, his magic finally dismissing as you struggled to get up and clean yourself.

"I've got to go to work," you panted, a weak protest to his grubby hands.

"baby, it's cold outside~" Mutt sang softly, his voice husky with sleep in your ear.

You snorted, trying to wiggle out from his grip. "It. Is. October. No Christmas songs!"

He chuckled, rolling you back in effortlessly, pinning you beneath him. "doesn't have t'be a christmas song. it  _ is _ cold outside."

"You know it's a christmas song," you protested, even as you gave in, letting him settle half on top of you.

"but halloween songs don't have the same...oomph," he complained, nuzzling a kiss to your cheek as his hands began to wander again. "no romance to the monster mash."

"Don't skip Halloween, don't you even dare," you said, pointing a threatening finger at his face. "My love for Halloween is likely responsible for my attraction to you."

"ouch, princess," he laughed. "an' here i thought it was my winnin' personality and charmin' smile?"

"They don't hurt," you giggled, meeting his clumsy, sleepy kisses. "I really do have to go to work, though."

"ten more minutes," he promised, fingertips sliding up the skirt of your nightgown again, sliding over your wet folds, slick with his magic and your own release, almost obscene in the noises it made.

The scent of you, the scent of him, and in a moment you would wash it away in the shower but for now you were his, no doubt, no two ways about it. His, his to love, his to hold, his to please.

"Sure you'll even last that long?" You teased, and then moaned into his kiss. He chuckled, but didn't bother answering, instead opting to silently kiss down your body, nuzzling your gown up enough to take in your combined scent straight from the source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two so much haha


	5. Go the Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutt really doesn't like being away from home, without you. Lonely hotel rooms and his hand aren't the same, but hearing your voice helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I wasn't gonna do this story here but I figured why not. The prompt is Phone Sex/Sexton and I did what came to mind haha
> 
> Warnings: reference to body dysmorphia and separation anxiety
> 
> Smut: masturbation and sexy pics

It's only a few days.

Realistically, Mutt knows that a few days isn't going to break either of you. Realistically, he knows he can't skip this trip, that they need him to speak about his findings and represent all the successes they've made mixing magic with science, that if he doesn't do it then 'Dyne would have to do it and she would rather die, he knows that. He wasn't about to put her in that position just because he has issues.

It doesn't stop him from being...well, himself. The two of you haven't spent a night apart since moving in together, and he's still a bit off-kilter, still having trouble with his LV and PTSD, and even if he put on a brave face when he left, shrugging off your worries, he was now feeling not-so-brave, alone in the hotel room.

It wasn't that he can't be without you. He's not codependent. He just, his mind can really fuck with him when you aren't around to reassure him. The same silly snapchat stories you and his brother always share suddenly seem like betrayal--out having drinks and dancing, and that inner asshole whispers a reminder that you have always gotten on better with his brother than him. It's stupid, he knows, but it hurts to see you out having fun without him, like you don't even miss him.

But you do, you do miss him, he knows that. But why hadn't you texted him yet?

He paused as he went to replay your snap story. Had he even told you he made it to the hotel yet? Or did you think he was still out, talking science over dinner with some nerds? Of course you hadn't texted him, you had no idea he was ready to talk.

He could text you now, but...he has a better idea. He hardly uses snapchat but you and Black do, so he keeps it on hand to track your shenanigans, and occasionally you send him something nice. So today it was his turn to send a picture, and well, he’s not as good at the angles as you are but he manages a nice one that shows his tie hanging loosely, the top few buttons of his shirt undone.

_ finally get to take off the noose _

That was pretty good. He sends it to you, and then he finishes taking his tie off. It make take you a bit to respond if you’re on the dance floor, swinging those hips to the beat, dancing with your friends...he can’t help but think of your heated, flirtatious glances over at him when he’s there to watch, oh, how he loves them, he loves you, so sexy when you dance. Completely uninvited, his magic is already perking up at the thought, dropping into his pelvis and swirling lazily, a slow burn as he wonders which dress you’re wearing tonight. He picks up his phone to go back through your snap story, see if he can glean which it is from the snatches of fabric he can see--

Oh! You’ve responded already! With glee he clicks on the icon, and is greeted by your beautiful face, lips painted as purple as his magic (Oh, he does love that lipstick) and curled in a teasing smirk.

_ Hey, handsome, I miss you 💖💋 _

Yeah, he’s a simple monster. That stops the overthinking train right at the station and quells some of his worries. He replays it just to see it again, the sweet smirk, the message that holds so much unspoken affection and longing…

Well, crap, it’s gone. Now it’s his turn and he wasn’t entirely sure where he expected this to go but he unbuttons the rest of his shirt and, for good measure, manifests his soul behind his ribs. It comes eagerly, his magic hardening and forming in his pelvis with the gesture and well, there’s only one way out now but he can take care of himself later. A soft purple glow comes from behind his ribs, and it makes for a nice natural filter as he shoots a similar pose as the first picture. 

He hesitated. Maybe he should say he misses you too? But is that too soft? He still worries that the day you realize how much he needs you, you’ll run off. Besides, if he let on how vulnerable he feels being so far away then you probably would ask him to come home, and he can’t do that to Undyne, can’t make her speak tomorrow by herself.

_ you look delicious, princess. makin’ me hungry. _

There. That’s good. Fake it till you make it and maybe you’ll see through it but you’re usually kind enough not to make a big deal of his bravado.

You respond quickly, so quickly, and this time it's a selfie that tells all. First off, you're at home--not out dancing. He can see the dresser in the background with your stuffed bear missing an eye. You must have gone home, even though it's still early.

Secondly, you were wearing his second-favorite dancing dress--the first-favorite has been, ahem, ripped, and will be out of commission until you get a chance to fix it but this one is also good, so good, tight in all the right places and black silk and lace...he can almost feel it underneath his fingertips.

_ Eat your heart out, Mutt, I'm waiting on a silver platter for you when you get home. _

Fuck. Fuck. He wants to see more. He sends a quick snap with  _ more? _ as the text and gets one of your teasing smile saying  _ You first. _ Okay, okay, he can do that.

His belt hisses as he whips it out of the loops, discarding it on the floor. He grips his magic, pulling it free and taking a hasty picture of it in his hand.

_ you get me so worked up, princess _

And oh, his hand felt good, but it was the thought of you that made it better, and when your name flashed across his screen he smashed the answer button quickly.

_ "Hey, you,"  _ you said sweetly and he gripped his cock, leaning back against the headboard.

"hey, yourself," he sighed. "how was dancing?"

_ "Less fun without you to ogle me. I let Black off the hook early and came home. Glad I did, so I could hear your voice." _

"yeah, miss me tha' much already?" He chuckled, moving his hand at a leisurely pace over hot, impatient magic. "i've only been gone for ten hours."

_ "Yeah, you keep pretending you don't miss me,"  _ you teased.  _ "You jacking off right now?" _

He chuckled. "undecided. m'playin' with the idea but it just ain't the same now i'm used t'you doin' it."

You hummed knowingly on the other end and oh, your muffled voice is an exercise in pavlovian psychology because it made him think of those perfect purple lips wrapped around magic that matches and he groaned, tightening his grip just a bit, stroking more languidly.

_ "Sounds like you're doing just fine,"  _ you said softly.  _ "But if you need some help, I texted you something you can use. Don't spend it all in one place and get some sleep, you have a speech tomorrow. Love you." _

"love you," he added hastily, miming catching the kiss he imagined you blew. Then the click of the line, and a series of dings as he received some promised texts.

He nearly dropped the phone when he found it was a series of pictures of you, your phone clearly set on the tripod he'd bought and hidden for whenever he got the courage to suggest filming yourselves. You'd found it and had yourself a little photoshoot, he doesn't know when you found the time for these pictures but damn, does he appreciate them. That dress, those boots, no panties, touching yourself, showing the camera, showing  _ him _ how you miss him.

He knows you hate pictures. That's why he'd been waiting to suggest recording sex, he thinks it would be so hot but the last thing he wants is for you to be uncomfortable, the last thing you need is to let your body dysmorphia trick you into thinking you're fat or not beautiful. For you to bypass that, to take these for him, to send them to him, it must have been quite the mountain but you conquered it and you did it for him and oh, he loves you, he loves you so damn much and it still scares him but really, he's just...happy.

He doesn't last five minutes with these pictures, but he adds a picture of his spent magic all over his ribs to the collection. And a note.

_ i miss you, princess. ❤ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We fought hard to get to this fucking fluff


	6. Bite Me and Tell Me I'm Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Mutt has a lot of feelings and he needs help expressing them. You're more than up to the task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more soft dom reader and needy sub Mutt because 👌👌👌
> 
> Kinktober prompt: Biting/Aftercare
> 
> Smut: biting, soft dom, femme dom, sub Mutt, begging, aftercare, switching, emotional sex/sex therapy
> 
> Warnings: self doubt and trust issues

Mutt was so beautiful when he wanted to be. You wondered why he would say if you called him that, outside of topping him--he'd probably snort and pull an ugly face, ask if you were sure, and you almost giggled aloud at the thought of it.

But right now...

"So pretty, so beautiful," you hummed, and he only moaned in response, hips quivering as you kept your slow, worshipful pace.

He had missed you, you know that, beyond the way he was muttering it over and over again beneath you ("oh, missed you, oh, oh, fuck, love me, oh, harder, i missed you--") but you could see it in his eyelights the moment he'd walked in the door, could feel it in his kiss. The way he'd sheepishly asked you to top, practically begged, had almost been enough to make you cry.

So here you had ended up, raking your eyes over his form as he lay against the sheets, your nails dragging down his bones as he whispered reverential words, arching into your every kiss, groaning against every bite. Hard enough to leave marks, not to scar but to prove you were his like he does with you, oh, he wanted you to, would wear them with pride you know, and the thought of him with your teeth printed on his neck was enough to make you cum, groaning as you rode him slowly.

"oh, ah, fuck," he whined, hands gripping the sheets, obediently stationary after you had gently moved them there. "oh, princess, please, please, let me, let me touch you, please, please, i need it--"

You shushed him softly and he cut off, whining as you leaned down and bit gently, his collarbone giving just slightly, and he cried out, a ripping sound coming from the shredded sheets beneath his fingertips.

"oh, i can't, i...i can't, please, can't last any longer, i'm gonna--"

"Cum for me," you purred, drawing his hands up to your hips, and he scrambled for a good hold, hazy eyelights flashing hearts up at you as he leaned up, chasing your kiss. You kissed him, hands on his cheekbones and sighing softly as he came immediately and desperately, moaning and trembling in your grip. 

Your gentleness and his orgasm proved to be too much in that moment, tears gathering at the corners of his sockets as he kissed you again. 

"d-didn't last long, i'm, i'm sorry, fuck--"

"Shh, shhhh, it's okay, it's okay," you muttered, kissing his cheekbones as tears began to tumble free. "That's it, baby, that's good. Let it all go, sweetie, I've got you."

"i just missed you, so much, so much. and i had so many bad thoughts, intrusive thoughts, and, and, i doubted you, doubted us, i shouldn't have," he blurted, and you hummed in acknowledgement, wiping the tears from his face gently with your thumbs. "you don't deserve that, you don't--"

"Papyrus," you said softly. Startled, he looked at you, eyelights focusing, coming back to you, his real name cutting through the negative spiral. "I know you love me, even if you doubt me. Being apart isn't easy for anyone, and we've never had to do it, and I already know you have a hard time trusting. It must have been hard, yeah?"

He nodded, leaning into your touch as you wiped the tears away. "shouldn't'a been, shoulda trusted you."

"Trust and worry aren't mutually exclusive, Rus, sometimes you can't control how you feel." You kissed his cheekbone, then the other, gently moving off of him. Ignoring cleanup for now, you pulled him closer, and he readily wrapped himself around you, running his hands over you as you kissed his skull. "You did your best, babe, it's okay, I love you. You looked so perfect just now, I know that's just for me. Just like I'm all yours, even when you can't see me."

As you spoke, you looked him over, gentle fingers exploring his bones, running over the little bite marks, making sure they weren't too tender, pressing and rubbing into bones that had strained to stay still. He was a work of art, really, you thought, as you absently traced his scars with featherlight touches, speaking only to encourage him to touch you as much as he wanted, and he did, pulling you close, trembling and sweating as clumsy kisses turned more purposeful.

"thank you," he murmured against your lips, shuddering as you continued gently massaging sore bones. He cursed as you pulled a soft towel from the bedside table to wipe gently at his pelvis, clearing the remains of his orgasm. "i needed this, thank you."

"Anytime," you reassured him, kissing him softly, and he was coming back from the subspace, you could tell by the way he eagerly pushed back, nipping at your lips.

It wasn't long before he was playfully pushing for a second round, slipping into the captain's chair to return the favor, and you allowed it, he needs it to come back sometimes. He didn't let you top often, and even then it wasn't for long, but regardless, it was an experience you would repeat for eternity if that's what he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovelies are so soft and I love it


	7. Lace Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutt has one more trick up his skirt before Halloween is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is very short, I just wanted to get it out there and tie up my Kinktober promises. With all the discourse that happened in response to the idea I had little motivation to finish but I like what it turned into. I tried to portray the idea as respectfully as I could.
> 
> Smut: oral implied, Mutt wears a dress

"...Yeah?"

"what? don't like it?" Mutt purred, playing with the skirt of his kitty maid outfit and doing a little spin. "a dare from 'dyne but i dunno, i kinda like it."

"Love the boob window," you mused, touching his sternum gently through the kitty-shaped window in the outfit. No boobs, but you could see his soul glow gently, a sign he was already in the mood.

"meow~" he teased, bringing his hand up in a paw-like motion and cocking his head.

You huffed out a laugh. But really, you liked it. It wasn't often he branched out into new clothing, and you'd never thought of him in a dress before but somehow now it was  _ all _ you can think about, how could you not? How could you not have thought about this before? You really have to see if he'll try more skirts outside the bedroom, he just had the legs for it and oh--

"something on your mind, meow?" He pressed, crowding you against the door. "maybe like to order me me-ound?"

"That wasn't even a good one," you protested, settling your hands on the ruffles on his hips. "But I like the look, very cute, should get you your own skirts and dresses for your side of the closet."

"you think so?" He hummed, pressing against you.

"I know so," you insisted, pressing back, and he smirked as he backed up, letting you push him to the bed. You traced his matching ruffled stockings, pinching the purple ecto thighs he'd summoned to keep them up. "Got something to play with to go with all this magic?"

"maaaaybe?" He chuckled. "gonna unwrap your present?"

"Halloween," you huffed, pinching him. "No Christmas yet!"

"grinch," he laughed, but then moaned as you slid your hands up the skirt to palm his cock. The lacy petticoats gathered so nicely around erect purple magic, and you smiled sweetly at him.

Tonight you would dress up as Jack and Sally, go to a bar or two and maybe a party, drink a little and make out a lot, stop by the Wal-Mart and clear out the leftover candy and watch Halloween specials on Disney+ with Black until you all passed out.

And tomorrow, you would wake him up with Christmas music, and spend the morning replacing ghosts and pumpkins with Santas and reindeer, and only then would you concede it was time for Thanksgiving and Christmas.

But right now it was still Halloween, and your boyfriend is in a very fetching dress, and you plan on working him over until he begs for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for hanging about till the end! I will likely do some more for these guys eventually so follow the series if you haven't already!

**Author's Note:**

> [Fanfiction Tumblr](msmkcreates.tumblr.com)   
>  [Original fiction/Monster Love Tumblr](graciedoesart.tumblr.com)


End file.
